percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Zo̱ntanoús nekroús
Introduction: Zo̱ntanoús Nekroús or Zombie Nightmare (ZN for short) is a collab writen between a five people . It is about a demigod, zombie apocalypse in the year 2156 created by Hades in the year 2103. All positons are taken Jack Firesword 16:26, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Authors: Jack Firesword; Bladewood; Josh-Son Of Hyperion; Luke 12346; BakaYellow; Characters: Main characters: Tom Johnson (Created by Jack); Kyle Firesword (Created by Jack); Charlotte Thompson (Created by Jack); Norman Hughes (Created by Josh); Alec Price (Created by Bladewood); Carter Robson (Created by Luke); Eleanor Blaise (Created by BakaYellow); Trive Fides (Created by BakaYellow); Allison Church (Created by Luke); John Clarkson (Created by Jack) no more main characters. Other characters: Josh McLean Enemies: Zombies, Children of Hades; Jack Williams (Created by Jack Firesword) Nikolai Fencer (Created by BakaYellow) Diana Holoman (Created by BakaYellow) Hades, random people. Preferred Godly parents: Hephaestus, Zeus, Erebus, Hemera, Tartarus, Hades, Nyx, Hyperion, Helios, Styx, Apollo and Hestia. History: The zo̱ntanoús nekroús started in 2103 and has been going on for 53 years. It was created by hades who wanted more power than just the underworld, he had started by creating an army of undead, and making it so that when people died they joined hades army instead of dieing. Hades army's first target was camp half blood, it was destroyed quickly and easly. Their next target was Olympus, it also fell. The gods were locked up in tartarus and the mortals were close to extinction. Only when the third geniration of the Eternal flame took up arms did thing start to get better but that would not stop there being an army of scatered zombies tearing the world apart... Other infomation: Zo̱ntanoús nekroús (Living dead) is the name of the zombies; Only children of the underworld, light or fire can kill the Zo̱ntanoús nekroús. Chapters: Part one: Prologue: Found - Jack Chapter 1: An Eternal Darkness - Jack Chapter 2: Seperated - Luke Chapter 3: ???? - Josh Chapter 4: Burning - Yellow Chapter 5: Midnight Raid - Blade Chapter 6: Firey love - Jack Chapter 7: Confused Feelings - Luke Chapter 8: Sleeping Encounter - Josh Chapter 9: The Caretaker - Yellow Chapter 10: ???? - Jack Chapter 11: ???? - Luke Chapter 12: ???? - Josh Chapter 13: ???? - Yellow Chapter 14: ???? - Jack Chapter 15: ???? - Luke Chapter 16: ???? - Josh Chapter 17: ???? - Yellow Chapter 18: ???? - Jack Chapter 19: ???? - Luke Chapter 20: ???? - Josh Chapter 21: ??? - Yellow Part two: Chapter 1: ???? - Jack Chapter 2: ???? - Luke Chapter 3: ???? - Josh Chapter 4: ???? - Yellow Chapter 5: ???? - Jack Chapter 6: ???? - Luke Chapter 7: ???? - Josh Chapter 8: ???? - Yellow Chapter 9: ???? - Jack Chapter 10: ???? - Luke Chapter 11: ???? - Josh Chapter 12: ???? - Yellow Chapter 13: ???? - Jack Chapter 14: ???? - Luke Chapter 15: ???? - Josh Chapter 16: ???? - Yellow Chapter 17: ???? - Jack Chapter 18: ???? - Luke Chapter 19: ???? - Josh Chapter 20: ??? - Yellow Category:Zo̱ntanoús Nekroús Category:Storys Category:Stories Category:Collaboration Category:Zombies Category:Jack Firesword Category:Bladewood Category:Undead Category:Living dead Category:apocalypse Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:Luke 12346 Category:BakaYellow Category:Zo̱ntanoús Nekroús Category:ZN Category:Chapters Category:Collaboration Category:The eternal flame